Life goes On
by confuzzled-babe
Summary: The fourth part to this never-ending story is now up. Will Monica give birth safely? And what is the future for Phoebe and Joey? Such a lot in this chapter. Please read and review.
1. Life Goes On P1

LIFE GOES ON 

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones which have never appeared on FRIENDS._

CHAPTER ONE

  
The clock was ticking. Chandler was pacing up and down the hospital corridor, watching the hospital door worriedly. Monica was sitting in the waiting room with her daughter, Kimberley, and Rachel. Both women were biting their nails. They didn't know what was happening, only something disastorous had happened to Phoebe and Joey. Rachel had had a quick, fumbled text message from Ross to tell her to get to the hospital quickly. Chandler and him had heard straight away. How, the girls weren't sure.

  
Back to Chandler. He was panicking. The doctors had said that Joey's condition was stable, but they were worried about Phoebe. She was fighting, but losing at the same time. Ross was with Ben, buying him something from the canteen. The girls, he thought, were still at home. He couldn't leav the corridor, just in case a doctor wanted him quickly. He couldn't contact the girls himself-Monica had his mobile.

  
The door opened, and a female doctor came out of the room. Her face was blank. They were trained not to show emotion, though everything upset them when they couldn't help. "Chandler Bing?" she asked shortly. He nodded, a lump coming to his throat. He was sure it was bad news.

  
"Mr. Tribbiani has a broken bone in his right leg. He has done damage to his neck, but that can be cured if he stays in hospital for a couple of weeks."

  
"What about Pheebs...I mean, Phoebe Buffay?" he asked. The nurse shook her head.

  
"Bad news, I'm afraid. Has she any relatives?" Chandler shook his head. "She has a half brother, but I'm not sure how to contact him. She never spoke of him much," he admitted. Ever since she had given birth to the triplets, the two siblings had had little contact.

  
"Miss. Buffay is in a critical condition. I cannot say how bad. It is unlikely that she will survive, and if she does, she will forget anything that happened before the crash. She will have to learn everything all over again. I am so sorry," she said, sympathy creeping into her voice. 

  
"Oh dear God," he said, sitting down suddenly on a chair that was conveiniently behind him. He buried his head in his hands. Ross and Rachel, Monica and Kimberley were walking up the corridor. When they reached Chandler, the nurse told them everything she had told him.

  
"Poor Phoebe," murmered Monica, before fainting. Rachel stood still, in absolute shock. Ross bent down to help his siter back up, and Kimberley, who was only four, started hugging her dad, worried about why her mother was on the floor.

*************

  
_ Two months later _

  
It was sad for everyone. Chandler couldn't stand it. She was like a vegetable, though she could walk and talk. She knew herself that she would never remember her life before the accident. It was just tough for her. Monica, Rachel, and all the others, would have to help her remember, by reminiscing everything again.

  
Joey was better, but he was ashamed of himself. He had been driving the car at the time when his mobile rang. Phoebe told him not to answer it, but he had laughed, saying he could do both at once. Then the lorry came...

  
Phoebe was alive, at least. But she would have to concentrate, to remember everything.

*************

  
"So my mother killed herself, by sticking her head in a...fridge...no..."

  
"You're doing really well, Pheebs," said Monica, grinning. She was, as well. She could remember everything about her friends. Unless she taught herself again, she could never remember how to play the guitar, though, as Joey said to Chandler: "maybe that's a good thing!"

  
"I know I am. I knew that Kim was born anyway, didn't I? I knew all your names, and you didn't have to tell me them again!"

  
It had been a miracle. When Phoebe had come round, she had known all of their names anyway. She had also known that Kimberley was Monica and Chandler's daughter, and that she had been in a car crash. The doctors had been amazed that she had known that much. So had everyone.

  
"OK. Good, Pheebs. You're doing ok," said Chandler.

  
"I can't remember your name, though..." she teased. "Regina Filangi! That's it!"

  
Everyone laughed. Phoebe, too. Then she uddenly fell asleep. Monica smiled at Chandler. "Let her rest," she said. "It's been four months, and she's doing terrificaly."

  
Rachel smiled at Phoebe's sleeping face, then suddenly screamed. "Monica!" she said. "Monica, she's not breathing! Look!"

  
Monica felt her mouth while Chandler put his finger on her wrist. He shook his head. "Ring for an ambulance," he said. "They said this could happen. It's an after affect, but if they don't sort it out now...it could be fatal!"

  
Joey started dialing. Ross took Kim out of the room. Monica and Rachel sat by Phoebe, willing her to wake up. Chandler watched her carefully, for short breaths, and felt for a blood pressure. The doctors had told him what to do if it happened, but it looked like it was inevitable that something bad would happen.

  
_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Life goes on...and on...

Life Goes On Part Deux

**_Disclaimer: I...don't...work it out for yoursen. (scottish) _**

  
"This is familiar," said Ross. He was the first to speak. All five adults were, again, in the waiting room. Kimberley was with Gunther-Monica had asked him to babysit. She didn't want her coming to the hospital again. 

  
"Yeah, guess so," said Rachel, really depressed. Phoebe was her best friend, and she didn't want her to die. None of them did, but they knew she probably would. This thing was terrible, and Joey kept blaming himself, though the others told him it wasn't.

  
"Joe, why did you answer that mobile? I've told you so many times that it is dangerous!" said Monica. She couldn't hide it any more-she really did believe that it was Joey's fault. He deserved what he got.

  
"I don't know. I thought it was a certain someone, wondering if I'd eaten the sandwiches!" he said threateningly.

  
"Well, I would never have rung if a certain someone hadn't sneaked them out in his pants!" she yelled.

  
"Well I wouldn't have hidden them in my pants if you had said that I could eat them!" he said. He stood up, and went out. Monica ran after him, yelling: "They were for the fucking guests! Sorry, so sorry," she said, as an old woman passed with her grand daughter. "Sorry!"

  
"Monica, shut the fuck up," said Ross angrily. "We don't need this, you know. And even if it was Joey's fault, you don't need to rub it in. We all answer the phone while we're driving."

  
"Well, I know I do," said Rachel and Chandler simultaneously.

  
"Fine. All of you, go and get in the position that Pheebs is in!" she said angrily, walking off. She needed time to cool down, everyone knew that. It had hit her hard, Phoebe's accident, and they knew she would never get over it if she died.

  
The door to the waiting room opened, and Chandler gasped. "Phoebe?" he asked. "Is that you?"

  
"Nope," said the blonde woman. "I'm Ursula. Don't you recognise me, Chandler?"

  
Rachel practically did a double-take. "Ursula! Hi," she said, smiling falsely. "What a surprise to see you! Why are you here?" Stupid question, she thought to herself grimly.

  
"I've been looking over Phoebe's will," she announced. "It's very interesting. It says that if she dies before she's 40, all her money goes to me."

  
"So?" said Chandler. "Did you think we care? Unlike you, we want her to get better. You'll complain if she dies at 41, you bitch! When was the last time you spoke to her?"

  
"Two years ago, sweetie, and it's none of your business," she said, smirking at him. "Anyway, there's 0.00001% chance of survival. I found out. Looks like I'll be getting the $50,000, doesn't it?"

  
"She has fifty grand?" asked Rachel, amazed, just as Monica came back into the room. She looked calmer, but groaned when she saw Ursula. Rachel didn't want Phoebe's money-none of them did-she was just amazed that Phoebe had that much when she used to live on the streets.

  
"Yeah-something to do with a thumb?" she asked. Chandler smiled to himself. Phoebe never did give him the $50 grand she was going to, if he gave up smoking. Good thing to, as he never did. Well, he had now, but it was too late for the bribing. She was practically dead already.

  
"No wonder I didn't tell them her next of kin. Go, Ursula. Don't pretend you care about her. I'll contact you if she dies. Don't you worry."

  
"Thank you," said Ursula. "Ciao for now!" She got up, and left the room silently. Chandler growled, which made Monica giggle, in spite of herself.

  
"How old is she?" Rachel asked, out of curiousity.

  
"Well, remembering that she is actually a year older than she originally thought...she's 39 in a week," calculated Monica. "Poor Phoebe."

  
Chandler, Monica, Ross and Rachel were all lost in thought when Joey and a doctor entered the room. Joey looked shell-shocked.

  
"What's happened?" asked Monica, standing up. She touched Joey lightly on the shoulder, to tell him that she was sorry. He smiled weakly at her, and gave her a bear hug, which surprised her.

  
"Miss. Buffay is in a coma. She is in a stable coma, thanK god," said the doctor, taking off his glasses and wiping his brow. "She suffered a heart attack, but it could be weeks, maybe months before she comes out of the coma. And of course, there is a fifty percent chance that she will not survive this. It's better than anticipated, though, which is a relief."

  
Chandler sighed, but Monica and Rachel were still worried. Fifty percent. That was quite a lot.

  
"It is possible," said the doctor gently, "that Miss Buffay is still in the coma this time next year."

  
"What?" asked Joey, who didn't know about the arrangement with her will. "A year?"

  
A man dressed in a suit came into the room, and looked straight at Joey. "Are you related to Miss. Buffay?" he asked him.

  
"I'm her fiance," he said. "Why?"

  
"Are you aware of the arrangement on her will?" he asked him. "You are Joey Tribbiani, I take it?"

  
"Yes," he said. "And no, I'm don't know anything about her will."

  
"If Miss. Buffay dies after her fortieth birthday, you are entitled to her savings, of $50,000 dollars. We have been told to inform you of this now, because of her current state."

**********************************************************************************************

  
"50 grand," said Joey. They were all at Monica's. It was five months later, and seven months until Phoebe's 40th birthday, but she was still in the coma. It was looking better. It was hoped that she would come round in the next four months, but to Monica, this seemed risky. Plus, she did not want to get too upset about it, as she had found out that she was again pregnant, and it could harm the baby if she became too emotional.

  
"Yeah, Joe," said Chandler. "We've got to be strong. She must survive."

  
"I don't care about the money, you know that, right? I just want my Phoebe back. We were going to get married today. I haven't forgotten, you know."

  
"We know, Joe," said Rachel, kissing him on the head. "We miss her loads. No stupid stuff anymore. Just serious stuff. I miss her." She sat down and started crying.

  
"Hey. hey! I miss her too," said Chandler, giving her a hug. Monica and Joey joined in. Ross was about to, then his phone started beeping. "Hang on, my phone's going," he said, in case people didn't realise. "Hello? Yes, I'm Mr. Gellar. What? Yes, yes of course. I'll be there right away...we'll be there right away. Bye."

  
"What?" asked Rachel, wiping away the tears.

  
"She's worse. Come on guys, we've got to get to the hospital," he said, urging them out the appartment. Rachel and Monica started crying again, Joey went white, and Chandler helped Ross to shepherd them downstairs. Things were going wrong...again."

  
TO BE CONTINUED...?

  
**_I want to finish this quickly, because I want to work on another, but is this story going anywhere? Please tell me if you want me to finish it-it will be finished in the next chapter if I do. Please review. Thank you. And add suggestions, if you want. I'm not saying I'll do them, though, but I might. Thanks. :) _**


	3. Wish you were here again

WISHING YOU WERE HERE AGAIN

**_Mwahahaha...change of mind (surprisingly) This story will go on until I can properly finish it. This thing may be sorted out in this chapter-but there will be episodes after, as this is called "Life Goes On" it isn't just about Phoebe. This is part of the story that will go on, like Life. I will work on other fanfics while finishing this, and don't worry, I won't forget about it. Thank you for all the kind reviews, you are really nice people, and I will try to make it really good, in return for all your kindness. Thanks :) CB _**

  
**Chapter 3**

  
"Thanks," said Monica, as Chandler handed her the cup. "God, I feel all funny inside. It's just like Phoebe to get us all worried about nothing. I'm just glad that she's stable."

  
"For now," Chandler reminded her. "She's still in a coma, Mon. I don't want to dampen your spirits, but I don't want you to get excited, just in case it's bad news."

  
"I know," she said, smiling weakly. "Thanks again, Chandler. You've been a really good help."

  
"I don't want you getting over-emotional," he said. "I want you to go home. Our baby needs rest, and that means that you need rest. I'll ring for a cab, ok?"

  
"I want to stay here," she protested, but not strongly. Chandler rang for a cab, and took her out to the car park so he could tell the driver to "drive carefully. My wife's pregnant."

  
He walked dejectedly back into the hospital, and met Joey coming out. "Where are you going, Joe?" he asked, wondering what had happened.

  
"I've been here 24 hours, Chandler. I need a rest, too. The doctor said that she'll be ok for at least the next 12 hours, then I'll come back after I've had a rest," he said. "It IS my fault, isn't it?" He didn't let Chandler reply-he walked towards the car park and left Chandler standing in the doorway.

********************************************************************************************

  
**_Two nights before Phoebe's 40th._**

  
"She's STILL in a coma?" asked an angry blonde. The nurse nodded, thinking it was great that people cared about their friends, relatives etc, even after a whole year. It was amazing that people didn't just give up.

  
"Yes, well shouldn't she have died by now? I mean, she's not gettiing any food, drink, excercise-she should be dead! Do you think she'll be dead by tomorrow-or maybe the next day?" she asked, bending over the receptionist desk.

  
The nurse was appalled. "I don't think that you should ask questions like this!" she said. "She is being fed through a tube, and when she DOES awake, she will have a lot of work to do before being normal.

  
"AHH!" said the blonde, who was obviously Ursula. "You nurses! Just turn off the machine! You need it for other people, don't you?"

  
"Get out," said the nurse, curtly. "We don't have the time for people like you. Get out, before I call a doctor."

  
"Is that what they employ doctors for, these days? To tell angry relatives, who want 50 thousand, to fuck off?" she asked. The nurse went red, and Ursula, with much dramatism, left the building. The nurse sighed, and went off to another room. Chandler had been standing nearby and had heard everything. He sighed aswell, and went off to the waiting room.

  
Monica was fast asleep, her head resting against Rachel's shoulder, who was almost asleep aswell. She was now nearly eight months pregnant, and Chandler was worried about her. If anything happened to Phoebe, he didn't know what would happen.

  
Ross was walking up and down the room, cursing to himself. Chandler started walking with him absent-mindedly, and the doctor came through the door as they completed their 20th walk.

  
"I am pleased to inform you that Miss Buffay is definitely improving," he said. "But, I am sad to tell you that if she does not come out of the coma in the next two days, then there is zero-and I mean zero-chance of survival. She will not survive longer than that, unfortunately. She must come round either tomorrow or the next day."   
"That's the day before her birthday," said Chandler. "It would be a beautiful birthday present for her if she could wake, wouldn't it?"

"I guess so," said the doctor. "I'll leave you to it."

*********************************************************************************************

  
**_THE DAY BEFORE...BITE YOUR NAILS, PEOPLE._**

  
"She's coming round! She is!" said the nurse. She was younger than most, and showed her emotions. The other nurses thought it was sweet, in this case, but each made a mental note to tell her to be careful next time.

  
Chandler, Monica, Joey, Ross and Rachel were all round her bed, watching her. She was pale, much, much thinner, but apart from that looked exactly like she did a year ago. "She's lost abother year!" said Monica through her tears. Rachel smiled at her, crying also. "She'll make it!" said Rachel. "She's got two hours. I have faith in her."

  
"Wait!" said the doctor who was measuring her pulse. "I think she is...she's coming round! Wait."

  
Monica smiled, then gasped as she saw Phoebe moving. "Oh my gosh," she said. "Phoebe's back!"

  
Rachel started crying tears of joy. "I can't belive it," she said. "After all these months! She's back!"

  
"I think we should leave her to wake up," said Chandler, quietly shepherding them out the room. The doctor nodded to him. "She'll be awake soon," he said. "Come back in an hour.

********************************************************************************************

**_ One month later. _**

  
"She's sleeping now," said Chandler. He was at the door, talking to Ursula. She looked normal, for once, and was very sorry. She truly was. She couldn't believe what had come over her, but she knew that it was wrong.

  
"Chandler, I really am sorry, you know," she said, starting to cry. "I didn't want her to die. She's my sister, for gods sake. I love her."

  
"You were just being greedy," he said honestly. "It happens to all of us. Come in and chat, if you want.

  
"Can't stop," she said. "I'll be round later, if that's ok."

  
"Owch!" cried Monica from inside. Chandler nodded to Ursula, then ran to her. Rachel looked on in horror. "Chandler, her water's just broke. I think you need to take her to hospital.

  
"OK. I want the doctor to check her over, anyway. You stay with Phoebes," he said, helping Monica out. "Thanks, Rache. For everything.

********************************************************************************************

  
"There's a slight problem," said the doctor, who was looking over Monica's stomach. "The baby is upside down-or the right way up, as some people say!" He smiled. Chandler looked grim. He coughed. "Erm-this means a cesarean, I'm afraid."

  
Monica groaned. Last time she'd had an operation, she's nearly died because of a block in the oxygen tube. She didn't want another. Chandler hugged her. "It's going to be ok," he said. "I'll be there for you.

  
**_I'm going to stop there for now...aren't I cruel? Read and Review. Next chapter Up Soon! Bye bye. _**


	4. The arrival

THE ARRIVAL

  
Author's note: Hi, this is going to be fun. Working on everyone in the Friend's cast new lives is just what I need to get out of my tragedies. There won't be many tragedies-if any, for a while in this story...haha, prepare for some soon though. Read and Review. Thanks! 

  
**Chapter Four**

  
"How is she?" asked Rachel. Chandler passed her a cup of coffee.

  
"She's doing well, apparently," said Chandler, smiling at Rachel. "She's having a cesarean, as I guess you know."

  
Rachel nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I heard, Ross rang me to tell me. Oh, he told me to tell you not to worry. These operations are so simple. Just because of that...well, the last op she had, doesn't mean it will happen again."

  
"I know that," he said, emphasising the "I." "But she didn't believe me. She was a bit happier once they'd put the anaesthetic in her arm. They allowed me to go in just as she drifted off. She'll be ok, though. This hospital's one of the best around."

  
Again, she nodded in agreement. "Joey's coming soon. He stopped at the cafeteria to buy a sandwich. He was in his element-they have at least fifty different kinds." Chandler laughed heartily, which pleased Rachel. Ever since the beginning of Phoebe's plight, he had looked older by the day, and was at last starting to lose his ageing wrinkles.

  
The door to the waiting room opened. "Mr Bing?" asked a lady dressed in a surgeons outfit. "Your wife has had a little girl, and she's in the recovery room. Would you care to follow me?"

  
"Can I come?" asked Rachel eagerly. Chandler nodded, and they both grabbed their coats and followed the surgeon through the corridors to the recovery room that Monica was in.

  
"In there," she said, pointing through a window. Chandler looked. Monica was half-asleep, tossing a little. Chandler turned back to the surgeon.

  
"Is she ok?" he asked. The surgeon smiled and nodded. "She's fine," she reassured him. "You can go in, if you like."

  
"Where's Kimberley?" Chandler asked suddenly, his mind racing. He couldn't remember what had happened to her. Rachel touched his arm.

  
"Joey's looking after her," she said.

  
"Well, it's better than an antelope," he quipped. "Where's my daughter?"

  
"She's with her mommy," said the woman. She left him and Rachel, gazing into the room.

  
"Go on Chandler," she said, pushing him softly. "I'll come in behind you. Go!"

  
"OK," said Chandler. He opened the door silently, and practically tiptoed to Monica's bed. She stirred a little, and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Chandler, her best friend, standing over her. "Hey," she said. "Have you seen the little one?"

  
Chandler's eyes jumped towards the cot the other side of the bed. He walked round, and gazed into the cot, seeing a little baby, no bigger than his arm, sleeping soundly.

  
"She won't stay like that, you know," Monica whispered. "We're gonna have a lot of late nights."

  
"She looks just like you," said Chandler. Rachel came over and put her hand over her mouth. "Aww," she cried. "How can you tell what it looks like? It looks so adorable, but so unlike anything else I've ever seen. It's...perfect."

  
"Exactly," said Monica. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

  
"What about a name then?" asked Chandler, still looking at his second daughter adoringly.

  
"I know," said Monica, after a moment's thought. "Phoebe."

  
Chandler nodded in thought. "It sort of goes, doesn't it?" he said. "She looks like a Phoebe. And the real Phoebe will be chuffed!"

  
"Phoebe...Rachel," said Monica. "Phoebe Rachel Bing."

  
"No, don't do that," said Rachel quickly. "That doesn't sound right. Don't think you have to do that."

  
"You pick a middle name then," said Monica, before drifting off to sleep again. Rachel looked at the baby again. Chandler had, by now, picked her up, and was rocking her gently. She was only an hour old, and yet she was sleeping so peacefully.

  
"Thought too soon," Chandler laughed, as Phoebe started crying.

  
"Alice," said Rachel suddenly. "Because Alice is a nice name, and if it gets confusing, calling her Phoebe, you can call her Alice instead."

  
"You know, that's not a bad idea," said Chandler. "I like that."

**********

  
It was two weeks later. Mother and daughter were home, both very tired. Chandler had turned into a househusband, looking after his wife, two daughters and friend. Phoebe was doing well-the adult Phoebe-and Chandler and Monica had decided, even though their daughter's first name was Phoebe, to call her Alice.

  
"What do you want for breakfast, Phoebe?" asked Chandler. Phoebe shook her head. She was still having blank moments, where she forgot where she was for a minute, but they passed quickly.

  
"Can I have bacon? I fancy a bit of meat," she said.

  
"Have you also forgotten that you were a vegetarian?" asked Chandler, getting bacon out of the fridge. Phoebe shook her head.

  
"No, but what I think is, as you have bacon anyway, I'm not going to be able to help the poor pig, and I might as well eat it while it's dead."

  
"But Phoebe, if you eat it, we buy more and more, and that...never mind," he said. He wasn't up to discussing the moral issues about vegetarianism, and he doubted he ever would be. He could never not eat meat, although he wasn't as addicted to it as Joey, who could eat a cow and still have room for more.

  
"Morning," called a sing-song voice. Monica came into view wearing a nightdress and a pair of purple slippers. She was carrying Alice, and Kimberley was tagging on behind. Being five years old, she had started school, and was always bringing home information about other girls in her class. Chandler loved chatting to her. He loved the way that five-year-olds minds worked, and he felt more able to talk to her than sometimes Ross, who was always trying to flirt with Rachel these days.

  
"Morning sweetheart, fancy any breakfast?" Chandler asked, frying the bacon. Monica shook her head. There was a knock at the door, and Monica went to answer it.

  
"Joey," she said in surprise. "What's up?"

  
"Where's Phoebe?" he asked, going into the room.

  
"Hey babe," said Phoebe, getting up to kiss Joey. "Are you ok?"

  
"Phoebes-what do you feel about getting married in London?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

  
Phoebe looked taken aback. "London...baby?" she asked. Joey nodded. "London Baby!" he cried. Monica laughed, as did Kimberley. Chandler came to listen to what was going on.

  
"Yeah, that would be great! When?" she asked.

  
"Next month. Everyone's invited," he said generously to Chandler and Monica. "I hope Ross is ok with it though."

  
"What about Alice?" asked Monica. "Can a baby only two months old go on a flight?"

  
"Yes," said Chandler. "I'm sure they can."

  
**A/N:I think they can. Let's just presume they can, ok?**

  
"Ross will be fine, I'll make sure of it," said Monica, her eyes twinkling.

  
"Then it's London Baby!" Chandler cried.

  
**_To be continued..._**

  
See, that wasn't tragic, was it? I did it! I wrote a non-tragic fic! Please read and review. Chapter Five coming soon! 


End file.
